


Bookworm

by PinkxPanda



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkxPanda/pseuds/PinkxPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil didn’t hate books, he just wasn’t very fond of them. But when he meets an interesting guy in the book shop he works at, needless to say, books became a lot more interesting for him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with another fic. I just want to thank everyone for the response on my last one. So, here is another one for y'all!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The events mentioned below are purely fictional.

Phil didn’t hate books, but he wasn’t very fond of them either. He preferred comic books, they were much more colourful and vibrant. Books were just pure words and plain designs.  
Still, that didn’t stop him from getting a part-time job at a local book store. Work was fairly easy and there weren’t too many people who went by so it was a peaceful environment.  
Phil was lounging in his favorite spot in the comic book section, he was usually there when there weren’t any customers to serve or there was no other work to be done. He was deeply engrossed in the comic he was reading when he heard the front door being opened followed by the cheery ‘good day!’ of his co-worker.  
Phil stood up from his spot and went over to the customer, plastering the usual welcoming smile on his face as he approached the latter.  
“Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?” he asked the boy who was busy looking at the books  
“No I’m fine, I’m just looking around for something good to read” the boy replied, keeping his eyes on the shelf.  
“Alright, then. Call me if you need anything” Phil said and headed to the end of the aisle. When he was at a greater distance, he couldn’t help but look back at the boy. The latter had a bit of a height advantage, which was surprising since he was rather tall himself, and the other boy did look considerably younger. He was sporting black clothes which actually made him look like he was heading to a concert rather than a trip to a bookstore. But he had to admit, the guy was pretty cute. He had defined cheekbones, a sharp nose, and beautiful brown eyes, they looked like the kind that you could get lost in. He could just stare at those eyes that were looking directly at his own-

Wait what.

Phil suddenly realized that the guy was looking at him with an amused expression, he also didn’t fail to notice the dimples showing through the other’s cheeks.  
My god how can dimples look so cute

No wait. Snap out of it Phil.

“Uh-uhm… Sorry about that” Phil chuckled nervously.  
The other smiled softly, “Something on your mind?”

Yeah. You.

“No uh, well yeah, wait uhm…” Phil stuttered

The younger boy gave an amused laugh. “It’s alright, I won’t pry. I actually wanted a little help though. I can’t seem to find a book that I want to read. Is there anything you can suggest in this section?” 

Phil’s eyes widened slightly. “Seriously? Oh, I mean uh… I don’t, I mean I’m not that.. uhm.. I just can’t really be… ugh how do I say this” he said, scratching the back of his head.

Phil huffed out a breath. Well here goes my chance at getting this guy to like me.

“I’m not really that into books” he said, searching the other’s eyes for a reaction

“Oh,” the boy said. And Phil just knew it. It was over.

“Well, what are you interested in?”

Phil blinked. “What?” 

The boy bowed his head slightly. “Well, you don’t read books that much. So what do you do in your spare time?”  
Phil sighed in relief. So he wasn’t getting rejected after all.

“Uh, I like comic books” he said shyly

The boy’s eyes lit up “Really? So you still like reading and stuff?”

“Well, yeah” Phil said. “I just like reading comic books better because of the pictures. Books don’t really spark my imagination as much as comics does, it just looks like it’s all plain words”

The boy smiled knowingly. “You’d be surprised at the amount of things your mind can picture through reading”

“Well then, surprise me” Phil replied with more confidence, closing the distance between them even further.

The boy, playing along, leaned in close enough to whisper in Phil’s ear. “I would love to,” his breath hot in Phil’s ear, making the latter shiver. “But maybe some other time” and he went to take a book from the shelf and proceeded to the counter. He did it all so quickly Phil didn’t even have time to register everything that happened until the boy was back holding the book he just bought.

“Thanks for the help,” the boy said, smiling sweetly.

Phil felt a blush creeping on his cheeks. “But I didn’t even do anything” he said

“You actually did a lot, believe me. And as a thank you gift,” he then handed the book to him, catching Phil by surprise.

“What? No, this is too much. I seriously didn’t do that much” Phil said, attempting to return it.

“Take it, please. And I know you don’t like reading books but I’m sure you’re gonna like this one” 

“Well, if you really insist. Thank you.” Phil said, taking the book in his hands.  
The boy smiled widely. “Great, thanks. I actually have to go now. But it was nice talking to you”

“Oh, okay” Phil said. So, this is it then?

The boy was about to leave when he turned back around. “Tell me what you think about it. We could even share ideas and stuff,” and the boy quickly left, leaving Phil even more confused. But a dozen questions ran through his head. What does he mean share ideas? Were they gonna meet again? Why did he leave so suddenly?

“I don’t even know his name,” Phil said, looking at the book in his hands and thinking on what the boy was possibly thinking when he gave him the book. He started to examine it when a piece of paper slipped out. Phil picked it up from the ground, it had a note scrawled onto it. And when he made sense of the letters, he started grinning like an idiot.

 

You know what goes great with a good book? A better book buddy  
-Dan  
555-xxx-xxx

Phil couldn’t help but laugh. Well, he might as well give the offer a chance. After all, the book title sounds promising enough. 

 

 

"Falling in Love with a Stranger"

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
